conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
True Moralism
True Moralism is a 21st century non-religious philosophy and ideology on life, set upon a basic system of guidelines for people to live by. Based upon a simple main code, those who claim to be moralists assert that true morality has no strict rules, laws or requirements for a person to be "moral". True Moralists follow what is often referred by many as the "Golden Rule", found throughout many cultures and religions worldwide for centuries, stating that people should treat others the way one wishes to be treated. Essentially, people should equally treat all others with respect and dignity, not condemn, judge or harm others, nor attempt to deliberately offend others. Moralists state that being "moral" or "immoral" does not exist in any other sense or manner, except in the case of when actions directly affect others, which includes criminal activities, violence, hate, discrimination, threats, greed, deception, lying, among other negative attitudes or actions. Moralists have no religious-like moral codes like Christian beliefs against homosexuality, Islamic laws against women's rights, Jewish rules regarding Kosher foods or Mormon style strict modesty. True Moralism follows no organized church or agency, possess nor publish any religious documents nor require any form of practice nor attendance to a church or other location. Moralists are rarely, but can be, religious, including practitioners of Christianity, Judaism, Islam and many other religions, including less common religions such as Wicca. Moralist Code True Moralist code is entirely based on a single principle commonly called the "Golden Rule" (Treat others the way you wish to be treated). True Moralist's version of the Golden Rule is more in-depth, "Treat all people with equal respect and dignity." The rule is quite simplistic and covers all areas of life and experiences one may face. Moralist code focuses solely on a person maintaining good behavior and being a good person and treating everyone right, without discrimination or exception. Moralists do not discriminate against others. Racism, sexism, gender bias, homophobia, ethnic or cultural intolerance, hate speech, among other forms of hate are not accepted by moralist code. Moralists, unlike the majority of religions, do not condemn or look down on bad language, movie or video game violence, so-called "sexual immorality", including relations before marriage, gay rights, pornography. Moralists believe in total humanism and human equality, stating that all human beings, young or old and of any form, have equal rights. Moralism is heavily against the second-classing of women in many societies. Moralists believe in the rights of all people to education, healthcare and a living wage with equal opportunity. Varieties of True Moralists *Non-Religious Moralists **Atheist Moralists: Most moralists fall into the category of Atheist Moralism, who do not believe in the existence of a higher or supreme being. **Agnostic Moralists: A large portion of moralists fall into the category of Agnostic Morality, believing that there may or may not be a supreme being or beings. **Anti-Religion Moralists: Some moralists are against religion altogether, most of whom believe religion is an evil which promotes a twisted idea of how humans should co-exist, citing large amounts of religion-condoned hatred and violence in religious texts and holy books in religions around the world. Many claim not supreme, all knowing being would be so malicious as to promote such viciousness and hatred that is often found in Abrahamic religious texts. *Religious Moralists **Christian Moralists: Christian-identifying moralists claim that many sections of the Christian Holy Bible are no longer applicable today and state that humans should follow only the words of Jesus Christ and his teachings throughout the New Testament. Christian moralists claim that Jesus Christ taught, as does True Moralism expect of people, that all people should love and respect each other, as Jesus loved and respected all of humanity, regardless of their sins and trespasses. **Islamic Moralists: Muslim-identifying moralists include positive Islamic teachings from the Quran, which promotes a religion of peace and tolerance and state that a truly moral person should not be judged by trivialities, but by the goodness they did for people throughout their lives. **Karma Morality: Hindu-identifying moralists claim that living a life of goodness and treating others with kindness and respect, will lead to a better life overall and in the future, a good person will be reincarnated to live an even better life. Category:Union of Everett Category:Culture